Silent Skies
by yami1234
Summary: They took him away for tests, and he came back different. Something happened, something far worse that anything we ever experienced. It was like the Fang we knew was gone..dead.. FxM
1. Given up

Ok, I just have to point out that this is my first maximum ride fanfiction, so please any comments would be helpful. I am not sure if this is a one shot yet, as for readers who read a lot of my other stories, this is quite a stretch for me, since I am so used to twilight and zombie ones, but hey, ill give it my best shot.

Also one other important note. I am having trouble uploading documents and my spelling might not be always good. So please bear with me and any little mistakes please dont point out, but any major ones please please let me know that one! Thanks

Now onto my first attempt story...LOL

* * *

I heard her crying. I heard their crying and I couldn't do a damn thing to con fort them. I looked through the bars of the cage over to Angel who was curled in a small ball, sobbing uncontrollably. I heard Nudge's sniffles and Gazzy's broken sobs once in awhile. All I could do was watch them, and offer words of comfort, but I still couldn't do a thing being trapped in a cage. 

I kicked the side the bars in anger. I should have known it was a trap. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid! I mentally shouted at myself. It was because of my stupid judgment we had ended back up at the school, and for god knows how long I have been trying to find a way to escape, but there is none that I could see. They haven't taken any of us out yet. No experiments, no food, no water. They just left us here like we were some storage compartments that could sit in the back of the closet until they remembered us again. Not that I was complaining, but it was still the fact that we were here that got me all worked up.

My gaze shifted over to Iggy and Fang who were across the room from the rest of us. Iggy was slumped against the side of the bars, closest to Fang's cage, tapping his fingers nervously on his legs. Fang on the other hand made no sounds, no crying, no sniffles. He had barely said anything since we came here. How ever long ago that was. He sat in the back of the cage, almost as though he were in defeat. That thought scared me. If Fang was giving up, that wasn't a good sign.

"Guys we are going to get out of here. I promise." I said, hearing another broken cry come from Angel. She looked up at me tiredly, her red eyes puffy and her cheeks stained with tears. How much I wanted to be right next to her, to hug her and be able to tell her everything was going to be alright. .

_"Your going to be alright sweety."_ I mentally told her. She nodded slightly, but then stiffened as the door to the room opened. Nudge sat up quickly and looked at the approaching people in fear. Gazzy moved as far to the back of his cage that he could and slumped into the corner. Iggy was alert, looking in the direction of the footsteps coming closer to us. I moved forward, ready to spring at the first chance that I got, Fang doing the same.

Two white coats and three Erasers entered the room, the Erasers carrying guns, which was something new that I noticed. They came to stand in front of us, the white coats looking at their clip boards and pointing to one of the cages. My eyes widened in alarm when they pointed to Fang.

The Erasers went over and unlocked his cage, and as though they expected him to jump, grabbed his arms tightly and pulled out a rod, gabbing it to him. There was a light blue current and Fang's face for one split second showed pain. I realized that they just tazed him. They never used to do that before either.

"Experiment A-106 is set to complete the tests in room 306." One of the white coats stated, looking at the Erasers. They nodded, but Fang being Fang, started to fight back against them, but it proved to be to no avail, and instead got him another shock.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted, trying again, harder to get out of this stupid cage, but they ignored me as though I wasn't even there, so I yelled louder.

"I swear to God! If you hurt him!" My empty threats still meant nothing as they exited the room, and closed the door behind them.

I noticed as they exited the room, one of the Erasers whispered something in Fang's ear and made him stiffen.This couldn't be happening. I continued for awhile trying to somehow get out of the cage, but eventually I stopped and looked at the others, feeling tears well in my eyes.

Some leader I was. I just let one of the Flock get taken, without a fight. So all we could do was wait for him to come back. If he came back.

It all fell silent after that and for what seemed like hours no one said a word, not a sound was made. I was left alone to dwell in my own thoughts when I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts as the door opened again and a lone eraser brought Fang back to his cage. One Eraser was easy to take care of, but Fang didn't fight back. He got back into his cage without a word or action as it was locked again and the eraser left the room.

"Fang are you alright? What did they do?" Nudge asked, looking over in his direction in concern. Fang said not a word.

I looked in his direction. Fang was staring out his cage toward the wall, no not staring, just looking. His eyes...had no light in it like they used to. Bruises covered his arms and face. God what did they do to him!

"Fang..say something." Angel pleaded. He didn't even acknowledge her presence in the room, he didn't even seem to notice we were in the same area that he was. It was like...he was dead, drained of life. It was like, he had ...given up...

* * *

sorry about the lack of detail really. Its late and I am just testing this chapter to see the response on whether I shall continue or not.

Please review if u have time

Thanks,

-bree-


	2. Updating notice

This is a notice to give an update pertaining to my stories. To faithful reviewers who still comment and write to me about my stories, u guys are amazing! But I am here to tell u, that I have not abdoned my stories. I plan to update at least one of them this week, before I leave for vacation. I want to thank everyone for being patient. I have had a serious writers block, and am slowly trying to work my way through it, now that school is over.

So look foward to a chapter in either, silent skies, or All I need. If anyone wants to contact me, u know where to message.

Thanks all again, and I look foward to continue writing!

Bree`


End file.
